


Closer

by alwayseven



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Oliver opens his eyes against the glare of the early morning sunlight, disorienting for a second as he blinks into the bright slash of light cutting across Kyle's room.

There's this warm, pleasant hum vibrating low in his stomach and he feels like arching, stretching like a cat on a lazy afternoon.

He can't remember ever waking up this way, so completely satisfied, so _well_ laid.

Oliver has one, foggy, hungover memory of waking up next to Kyle. It was a lifetime ago, and nothing like this, tainted with residual nausea from too much whiskey the night before and a bitterness brought on by shame.

He was young then, stupidly naive and terrified, walking around waiting for the floor to drop out from under him.

Now, though, it's not just the feeling of the best sex he's ever had, but a peaceful thrum just beneath his skin and his face feels like it might break with the force of his smile.

It's Kyle's doing, he thinks smugly, giving in and burrowing a little further into the mattress, stretching his legs out until one connects with Kyle's. Kyle, who's currently asleep on his front, an arm thrown across Oliver's chest, his nose nuzzled into the crease of Oliver's shoulder.

He smells familiar, comforting, that same soap Oliver remembers from college, but new too, like a hint of the aftershave Oliver noticed in his bathroom, something heady and musky and perfectly Kyle.

Bits and pieces of last night come to him in a slow wave of sense memory, heat creeping up, making him flush. Oliver turns his head on the pillow, presses his lips to Kyle's skin, slightly damp from sleep, the heat in the room having kicked on sometime during the night. Kyle shifts then, snuggling closer against Oliver in a way that makes Oliver groan, pure desire hitting him heavy. Kyle's hard against Oliver's hip, his leg thrown over one of Oliver's own and his breath is warm against Oliver's neck. Oliver's arm is caught by his side, pinned by Kyle. He doesn't move to pull it free, doesn't want to wake Kyle. They have a day now, a whole day to do nothing but exactly this and Oliver's ready to soak in every second he can.

Kyle turned Oliver on from the first second they met, the kind of attraction that overwhelmed him, left him breathless and confused. Kyle had been wild then, more restless, all uncontrolled energy and a disregard for convention and rules.

He's different now, more focused. But Oliver can still sense that energy in Kyle, this kind of raw sensuality that, now that Kyle is older and without the coltish eagerness of a college student, is a powerful thing that turns Oliver on more than anything in his life.

Three times they tried it, figuring everything out between them, until the light had begun to crack through the darkness outside, until Oliver was exhausted through to the bone and Kyle was muttering a jumble of words against Oliver's lips, both of them giddy from lack of sleep.

The first time, Oliver was slow, tentative, his heart racing loudly, the beat of it in his blood, holding himself still above Kyle for fear of hurting him. It was like a drug, all heady and powerful, the way Kyle looked up at him. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark, sweat glistening at his brow, cheeks flushed pink and his bottom lip blood red and swollen.

He waited, feeling the way Kyle relaxed underneath him, opened up for him. Kyle pulled his legs up, one foot flat on the mattress, his knee bent, the ankle of the other hooked around Oliver's thigh as Kyle clutched at Oliver's back, fingers digging into muscle and flesh.

Oliver put his head down, forehead against Kyle's shoulder, whispered an apology and came like a shotgun. It left him wrecked, breathless and shaking and when the sense came back to him, Kyle was smiling into Oliver's neck, an arm low around his back, holding him close. It took Oliver a second, taking in Kyle's closed eyes, the expression of concentration, to realize Kyle was touching himself.

"Oh God, Kyle. Sorry sorry," Oliver mumbled, flushed with embarrassment as he pulled Kyle's hand away, replaced it with his own.

"Ah," Kyle gasped, eyes flying open wildly, a frantic look in their depths, searching Oliver's face. Oliver kissed him through it, licked into Kyle's mouth and swallowed the low sounds he made, raspy and sexy as hell.

"That was embarrassing," Oliver said after he'd wiped his hand on his own thigh, falling to his back and blinking up at the ceiling.

Kyle laughed, this low, satisfied chuckle and Oliver looked over at him, an eyebrow quirked. "I promise to do better next time," he said, finding it difficult to sound contrite. "It's kind of your fault, anyway," he muttered and Kyle just laughed harder and rolled into Oliver's side.

They didn't sleep, not then, not when there was this whole new world opened up to Oliver, and all he wanted was to figure it all out with Kyle.

They kissed, laid out on their sides, legs twisted together like overgrown roots, lips sliding slow and easy against each other with no destination. Until Oliver could feel Kyle against his belly, rocking a little, testing the waters. Kyle fumbled across Oliver towards the bedside table, came back with a square of pink foil, courtesy of Roxy.

"Of course it's pink," Oliver mumbled into Kyle's mouth with a laugh and then it didn't seem so funny when Kyle was pushing Oliver to his back with a hand on his chest, straddling his thighs and rolling the latex down.

"Oh my God," Oliver bit out because this wasn't a sight he was prepared for. Kyle was all compact muscle, not short or thin, but lean and stocky, his skin tinted gold and perfect.

Kyle found the small clear bottle and reached for Oliver's hand, his head bent, hair falling forward as he poured the gel on Oliver's fingers, then guided Oliver's hand, showed him what to do.

He didn't look away, held Oliver's gaze as he gripped his wrist and let Oliver do the rest. Oliver was ready to come again when Kyle hissed, mouth falling open when Oliver pushed the tip of his finger in. Oliver watched, frozen, watched Kyle taking him in like that, free hand planted on Oliver's stomach, fingers clutching as he tried to stay still.

"Oliver," Kyle gasped out, thin and reedy. There was a few more seconds of pushing, stroking the sensitive skin there and Kyle rocking a little, almost like he didn't realize he was doing it. Kyle stopped him, grabbed his wrist and pushed it up the bed, pinned him to the pillow and did the work himself, gripping Oliver, lifting up on his knees to slowly work himself down.

Oliver barely remembers the third time, just remembers not being able to keep his eyes open. Kyle was all loose and relaxed like he might drift off to sleep at any point. He kept making these breathless noises from somewhere deep in his chest that spurred Oliver on until they were both shaking, damp skin sliding together, breathing into each other's mouths.

Oliver's hard all over again now, replaying everything in his head, feeling Kyle against him. He pushes a hand beneath the blankets to palm himself, press his cock against his belly, stroke himself a few times.

He stops, guilty, when he feels Kyle shift awake, making a sleepy noise against Oliver's skin.

Oliver turns his head and Kyle's smiling at him, eyes soft around the corners, his cheek red and smushed looking from being pressed to Oliver's chest.

"Hey," he says in this low rumble that just makes Oliver harder and hot all over.

"Hi," Oliver says with a smile. Kyle leans up on his elbow, and brushes his lips against Oliver's, making a pleased sound as he does.

"How do you feel?" Oliver wants to know, because, well. Three times was a lot for him, his body feels sore in places he didn't know it was possible, and he doesn't know what Kyle's feeling right now. They aren't nineteen anymore, after all.

Kyle smiles, this wide grin, eyebrows raised. "You worried about me, Oliver?" He says, voice morning rough and raspy, a teasing edge to it. It's sexy as hell.

Oliver makes a face and nudges Kyle. "Of course not."

Kyle laughs and kisses Oliver, a slow, sweet kiss. When he pulls back, keeping close enough Oliver can feel Kyle's breath against his lips, Kyle's eyes are dark and slitted, heavy lidded.

"Amazing," Kyle mumbles, bringing his hand up to cup Oliver's jaw, thumb stroking against the stubble there. "I feel amazing."

Oliver hums. "Yeah, I kind of do too," he agrees. He wraps his arm around Kyle's waist, the sheets falling lower, and hauls Kyle over, fitting their legs together. Kyle settles his weight against Oliver and they both hiss as they line up, cocks bumping.

Kyle presses a kiss to the corner of Oliver's mouth, and when his tongue comes out to lick at the sensitive inner flesh of Oliver's lower lip, Oliver shifts up with a low groan.

Kyle smiles into the kiss and works his own hips. "You like that, hmm?" He says all low and sly, and Oliver's one hundred percent sure Kyle knows exactly what that voice does to him.

"I think you're trying to kill me," Oliver says breathlessly, digging his fingertips into the muscle of Kyle's lower back. Not that Oliver would mind it so terribly, death by Kyle.

"No," Kyle mumbles, pulling back enough so their noses bump. "I'm trying to make you mine." Kyle says it like he's unsure, eyes lowered, staring at Oliver's mouth like he can't look at Oliver.

Oliver feels this swoop in his stomach, the free fall of a roller coaster. It happens pretty much all the time lately, when Kyle's around. He hopes it never goes away.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Oliver curls his hand around Kyle's neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape.

Kyle looks up then, an uncertainty in his eyes that Oliver has rarely seen. "Figured what out?" 

Oliver kisses Kyle hard, puts everything he has into it. He gets it, why Kyle holds himself back sometimes, though not last night. Last night Oliver got every part of Kyle, everything Kyle had. But Kyle's skittishness is Oliver's fault so Oliver kisses Kyle, slow and sweet and a little needy and hopes maybe, with a little time, Kyle will understand.

Oliver breaks the kiss and touches his thumb to Kyle's cheek. "I already am."

 

[ the end ]


End file.
